The Diabetes Prevention Trial - Type 1 (DPT-1) is an NIH multi-center trial examining whether intervening in individuals identified to be at increased risk to develop Diabetes Mellitus, Type 1 can alter the development of diabetes. This trial has great significance. With both types 1 and 2 diabetes the new frontier is prevention, identifying a strategy to intervene before someone has diabetes, rather than waiting for frank symptoms to develop. Within Vermont it is very important to offer the same opportunities to participate in this nationwide protocol as exist in major population centers.